War forever
by pinkcinnamon
Summary: A powerful ninja from a clan long since erased from the history books finds her way to the leaf village. Temporarily taken in by an injured kakashi she soon finds her heart torn between the life she belongs to and this new life encumbered by lyes.
1. Chapter 1

Encounter

Part: one

An ominous, chilling silence had fallen over the area and the still humid sticky air clung to her heavy body. Her breath was faint as she quietly rested under the giant oak tree.

"Hey-- she's over here," a young man with glasses spoke as he observed her with his dark eyes.

"So she sleeps, huh?" a muscular, dark skinned man spoke and carelessly walked to the motionless woman.

"Umm…that…"

He was cut off when a brisk voice snapped, "Shut up! She's out; don't give me crap! You got it, kid."

"Yeah. Sure," the boy mumbled and looked over at the third man. He was pale in complexion, with black hair and burning red eyes. He seemed to be the leader (or at least the most respected man) of the group. Whether that was because of his strength or seemingly deadly essence, one might never know.

It was still midday, but these ninja had grown careless-- so obsessed with pursuing something they had forgotten that they were unwelcome guests…not only the Forest of Death, but the Leaf Village as well. The dark man used his dirty shoe to turn the women over; her face was that of the dead, a cold white color, and her eyes half open had lost their youthful glisten. Yet her smoky green eyes followed the man's shoe to his face.

"We've got you now…I do believe we will be paid well tonight; don't you think so, Kabuto?" the man said, and looked over at the white-haired boy with glasses behind him.

She can't be taken down so easily-- even if that poison was powerful. As long as she is breathing, she can still bite, Kabuto thought to himself and adjusted his glasses.

"Raiden…don't underestimate her," Kabuto warned.

"Kabuto's right. Don't be so hasty to find your grave." The pale man looked cruelly at the women with his blood-stained eyes. Raiden let out an irritated snarl and pushed his right heel into the woman's gut. The woman groaned, rolling her face to the cold ground as she coughed up a mouthful of blood. Raiden chuckled and removed his foot, an evil sneer crossing his face.

"Don't even think about it," the red eyed man snapped. "She is my wife; only I will be given the luxury of killing her."

"If you want it so bad, just go into town…I'm sure you can find--" Kabuto started.

"Enough!" Hitoshi shouted. "Bring her. We're going."

Raiden hesitated but bent down to pick the girl up; he knew he was no match for the medical ninja or Hitoshi, the red eyed man. Suddenly a loud cry rang overhead along with an obnoxious gagging noise and the intense cracking of bone. The two men looked back to see their partner being strangled like a rabbit between a wolf's teeth. The women had used her last bit of strength and bit down on the man's throat.

Kabuto looked at the scene in complete horror. If she can do this after she was like that…what the hell is she? and her chakra...

Hitoshi jumped at the sight but quickly calmed himself and began walking over, when he felt the womans body heat up with a sudden increment of chakra, he stopped.

"So the drug is wearing off already?" Hitoshi mumbled, astounded, and glowered at the woman exuding the over-bearing amount of chakra.

"It looks that way. We know where she is, let's retreat for now." Kabuto ordered. Hitoshi nodded and the two disappeared with a poof of smoke.

The woman opened her eyes and found that the air around her was going cold as the sun set. She releases her prey and and stands.

"What happened?" she mumbled as her body began to shake with nervous jitters. She looked at the corpse sprawled at her feet. The man's eyes were still wide open glazed with fear. She let out a loud scream and ran her hands to her face.

"Stop, calm down," she murmured to herself. "It's done, it doesn't matter." She shook her head violently and pulled at her blood-stained hair, attempting to stop herself from accepting what she had done. Releasing the splattered locks she let her hands fall to her sides and took in a deep breath trying to regain her composure. "One…two…three…four…five…" she counted, taking comfort in the systematic order, and swiftly walked away.

She soon came upon a large red building and climbed to the top for a good look around. The building seemed to be placed in the middle of a vast dense forest, which suddenly stopped as if fenced off and not allowed to spread as a natural forest should. This also gave it an equal distance all the way around. She switched her gaze and watched the painful lush of the evening sun as it sank over the giant trees. The woman closed her eyes for a brief second before opening them again.

So I really am here…I hope he's alright. the woman thought and pressed her fingers to her forehead, slowly massaging as if to rub away a headache. "Why can't I remember anything? What did I do to that man? Why? Why? Why…?" she started with a yell, but quickly faded into a mumble of distress. With a sigh she laid her tense body against the tarnished red roof and tried to relax herself on the sun-heated plates of the rooftop. Her body began to shake again as the chilling cold air licked at her body. The sun was gone and darkness quickly consumed her.

"Looks like I'm stuck here for now." she spoke to herself. She stood up, took a last look over the area before disappearing behind a broken window.


	2. Chapter 2

Encounter

Part: 2

The yellow sun was rising. Tsunade awoke and sleepily wondered to her desk to begin sorting through the many scrolls on her desk.

"Lady Tsunade we have a big problem!" A man yells as he rushes into the hokage's room "The west gate." The man took another breath "the gate it's …,"

"Just spit it out would you." The Hokage snapped.

"Yes my lady, someone has entered the forest of death. What are we supposed to do?" the man finished still breathing heavily.

"Huh, but why would anyone want to go there, unless of course they had a death wish." Tsunate finished with a jocular chuckle. Her smile faded and she took a deep breath, "get me Kakashi and Guy's teams, we'll send them in, if they don't find anything lock the gates and never mention it."

"Yes mam I'll get them immediately." The man answered and stood more professional like as he caught his breath.

"Well what are you waiting for GO." she shouted impatiently.

"Yes mam right away." The man said and ran for his life. He quickly assembled the two teams and brought them back to the kage as he was requested.

"My lady, I have brought the two squads." The man form before spoke and with his knuckles, he gently taped at the door.

"You can let them in." A voice echoed and Shizune oped the door.

"Its nice to see everyone." Tsunade said and looked over her ninjas starting with Naruto who has an annoyed expression like he wasn't able to finish his Ramen, Sakura with a get over it Naruto look on her face as she gave him the evil eye, Kakashi book in had, Sasuke looking completely blank, Neji looking somewhat confused, Guy with an irritated look which quickly turned into a giant smile, Lee looking determined and ending with Tenten as she looked over the contents of the room. Tsunade let out a sigh.

"Does anyone know why they're here?" She asked blankly. Everyone gave her a look and shook there head no.

"Someone has entered the forest of death..." kakashi lowered his book "They must have entered trough the west gate... I give you the precarious mission of finding our intruder." She finished and looked up at her sorry group pf ninjas. "Here is a bag of flairs and anything else you might need" She finished and Shizune handed kakashi a tan backpack.

"He probably went to the building in the center." Sasuke spoke.

"Oh Sasuke your so smart!" Sakura squeaked and tried clutching at Sasuke's hand but he quickly folded his arms not giving her an opening.

"Ya but how do we know that this person is still in there." Neji spoke and looked over at Sasuke with a challenging glare.

"It doesn't mater if there is still someone in there they need to be found." Lee blurted with a thumbs up.

"Alright, if its someone who wants to fight be sure you can handle it." Tsunade spoke and looked at Naruto as if she was speaking only to him. "You are dismissed." She added and the two teems swiftly made there way to the forest.

lets split up into 4 groups of two, each will go a different direction and meet in the middle. You find something, send up these flairs, 2 is probably good for each teem." kakashi said and pulled the flairs from the bag the Hokage had given him.

"Ok." everyone said and split into different directions in pares of two, Kakashi and sakura, Naruto and Tenten, Neji and Sasuke, and Guy and lee.

"kakashi who do you think is in here?" Sakura asked

"Most likely... no one, I'm sure some kids just thought it would be a good prank to unlock the gate just to see the response." kakashi answered and the two stopped.

"What is it kakashi."

"Dog prints but they must have come from a very large dog" Kakashi said and bent over an over sized print.

"A dog really?... but its so huge!" Sakura said and observed the area for any clues on how something might have acomplished something like that.

"Lets keep moving." kakashi added the to two began walking in the direction the prints seemed to be leading.

"Aww man this is boring." Naruto spoke irritatedly.

"Yes but someone has to do it." Tenten replayed "We have been moving at a quick pace for a wile now maybe we should slow down, and see if we can get a better look." she added

"Ya ok."

"Hey Neji why don"t you use your byakugun to see ahead of us." Sasuke demanded. Neji shot him a glance.

"Why its just a waist of chakra at this point." Neji said and rolled his lavender eyes. Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Neji quickly fallowed and jumped back to where his partner stood.

"Why did you stop." Neji asked.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like ... the breaking of bone."

"I di... " he was cut off by an intense growling. the two jumped to the ground in attempt to pinpoint the area of creation.

"Byakugun activate" Neji said and looked around.

"What do you see?" Sasuke asked in anticipation.

"We found our intruders." Neji said as shiver crawled up his spine. Sasuke walked in the direction the boy was looking. He slid around the tree trunk to find a sight no man should ever have to see. A black mans carcass, its rotting exposed flesh stunk like no tomorrow and a big white dog stood over the man ripping at its chest eating him, a loud crack escaped the dogs mouth as he chewed down the mans tender frame.

Sasuke looked away in disgusts and pulled out a flair. The dog distracted by the movement looked up from its meal his golden eyes locked with Sasuke's eyes, paralyzed the boy fell to the floor body shaking as his nerves went wild. The large white dog took a sept forward and liked its blood stained mouth. Neji realizing the dogs intent and Sasukes unablenes to move he grabbed the courage and drug Sasuke a good distance form the seen. Neji looked behind to see the dog had not fallowed and set Saskue down.

"You ok" Neji asked in concern as he shook his team mate's shoulders

"Yes I'm fine." Sasuke said with a shutter and pushed Neji's hand away. Neji took the flair that his partner was still clutching and set it off. "I have never felt something that intense, those eyes, they were sharp almost like a sword piercing at my heart" Sasuke thought and griped at his chest.

It was only about a minuet or two when Naruto and Tenten showed up and only seconds later Guy and lee showed.

"Hey is Sasuke ok" Guy asked and walked to examine the pail boy.

"I'm fine just a little shaken!" Sasuke snapped

"ok, ok so you found our intruder?" Naruto yelled

"Ya but hes dead, good and dead" Neji said and shivered

"ok now we just need to wait for kakashi and Sakura" guy said and smiled

"Aww man he is alway late." Naruto said and Tenten giggled. They waited for there missing team mates when a loud bang echoed across the sky.

"Ill go check it out ok." Lee said and ran up a nearby tree. The blue evening sky had been flooded with red sparks of a second flair.

Naruto © Kishimoto Hitteki

Story and Original Cast © Nicole Waller


	3. Chapter 3

Encounter

Part: 3

lee returned to the ground

"there must be more than one person as that was kakshi and Sakura's flair."

"Ok great job lee now lets go." Guy said and they all began towards the center of the forest.

-- (a lil befor the 2nd flair)

"where are you going kakashi" Sakura asked as her sense opened the door to the center building.

"If our intruder is smart they would have come here for shelter."

"Oh right that makes sense." Sakura mumbled and pushed ahead of kakashi leading the way. The two turned into a room and found something quite unexpected, a young woman lying in an inane room. Her face was pail as death and her motionless body showed no sines of life.

"Here Sakura." kakashi said and handed the pink haired girl a flair. Garbing it she ran out side and lit it off. When Sakura returned kakashi had carried the dead woman to the bottom floor and placed her genteelly on the cold pavement.

"Sakura she is still alive, has Tsunade tough you anything about healing yet?" kakashi asked as he put his fingers to the pail girls neck feeling for a good pulse.

"Um no she hasn't." Sakura said and played with her fingers. The woman moaned and turned over on her side

"She seems fine." Sakura said and slightly leaned over her

"I have never seen a person so pail and still breathing." kakashi said and scratched his head. The girl sat up her back towards the two.

"Hey are you ok." Sakura said frightening the women as she jumped to her feet and turned in a ready position. her face was still pail and her eyes were crusty and a bit glazed.

"Who the hell are you." she snapped

"We are ninjas from the leaf village we were sent to find you." kakashi said calmly and pulled out his book. The girl looked at him with a snarl

"So your not one of Orochimaru's flunkies? "The girl said and began to let her guard fall. Kakashi and Sakura looked at the girl like she was crazy and she was to think that they worked for Orochimaru of all people.

"No we are not, My name is Hatake Kakashi, and this is Sakura Harano. You want to tell us what Orochimaru wants with you?" kakashi said professionally and slipped his book back into his pocket.

"My name is S-Sayomi, Oshiro Sayomi, and Orochimau has no interest with me it is my - a man with Orochimau's flunkies who want me. Orochimau has the man power and, well "he" has the money to fund it." Sakura looked at her in bewilderment. Sayomi wasn't making much sense.

"ok why don't we escort you to... " kakashi began but suddenly stopped as he noticed Sayomi beginning to fall. He moved swiftly and caught her before she hit the sold pavement floor. Kakashi sighted and picked her up and began walking out of the building.

"lets go Sakura she needs medical attention." Kakashi said as he stood waiting for the pink haired girl to open the door for him. Seeing as both hands were occupied. She opened the door and the two began into the dark forest.

Sayomi must have woken up although her eyes did not open her hand moved sliding up kakashi's chest to his neck, the hand had a mind of its own and seemed to reject the neck and moved to kakashi's bare cheek.

"What are you doing." Kakashi spoke. Sakura looked over at the two and jumped a bit when seeing the pail figure with her tender hand on her senses face.

Sayomi said nothing but a faint smile formed across her face. The three had stopped moving and kakashis eyes grew wide in horror.

"What-what is wrong kakashi." Sakura shuddered as she observed in shock.

"M-o-v-e her hand." kakashi spoke feverishly. Sakura quickly walked to kakashi's side and tried to pull the stiff arm away from kakashi's face.

"She's like a corps I... " Sakura took a step back, Sayomi's hand began to glow a greenish light like chakra as if it were being sucked from kakashis very body. Sakura watched as the girl seemed to be resurrected from the dead; the color returned to her cheeks and her pail skin tuned to a lush and vibrant color. Sayomi then let her hand gracefully fall from the mans face and kakashi fell to his knees and took severally painful deep breaths.

"What, What the... " Kakashi coughed. Sayomi sat up in kakashi's arms placing her hands on his shoulders in order to stabilize her self, She stooed flicking her hair allowing the rich brown waterfall to flow at her shoulders, then looking at sakura with her intensely deep golden green eyes. A smile formed over he lush pink lips.

"Don't fret I only borrowed some of his strength besides I don't like being carried" Sayomi spoke with a sigh.

"What what did you do to my sense" Sakura screamed and crouched by kakashi now just a lump on the ground. Sayomi sighed and knelt down in front of him.

"stand up your fine." Sayomi demanded as if she was speaking to a sobbing child who had just fallen down. Kakashi slowly came to his feet, brushed at his cheek making sure everything was as it should be. the paralyzing pain which stunned him seemed to have vanished, and his strength didn't for some odd reason feel depleted.

"What did you do to me?" Kakashi said in bewilderment and looked at the placid, beautiful women sternly.

"I Just took some of your chakra." She replied with a yawn and glanced at kakashi's dark eye. Now that she was standing and her strength regained she had to be in her mid twenty's, standing almost as tall as kakashi and beautiful too.

She placed her hand on the mans shoulder.

"What it's not like I killed you even though i could have." Sayomi joked. Kakashi pushed her hand off him.

"Who are you." He asked. Sayomi gave him a look

"I havent figured that out yet." She replied with a tempting smile and crossed her arms in defiance.

Naruto © Kishimoto Hitteki

Scrolls Story and Original Cast © Nicole Waller


	4. Chapter 4

Battle

Part: 4

The two ninjas began there stare off when the air around them became tight. Sayomi's vivacious expression changed from a playful who cares look to one of a frightened child.

"wha ... What... No no he cant have its too early." she muttered as her dark green eyes darted all around her.

"Who's that?" kakashi asked as he watched the womens bright strong shield crumble. The temperature began to chill and the wind rustled the bitter tree leaves that grew high above there heads. Sayomi puled a diminutive dog whistle from her pocked and blew into the small hole to produce a high pitched ring.

A man jumped down from a tree above his crimson eyes teasing the girls skin.

"He cant help you." Hitoshi said in his mellifluous voice. Sayomi turned from facing kakashi to her new enemy.

"Pleas don't do this... Its not really worth it is it?" Sayomi called in a whisper to the man she though would never hurt her.

"No I want to fight a true member of the forbidden justu's clan, I want to destroy the woman that has been lying to me for the past 5 years, I want to see your crimson blood flowing from your cold dead body and then... I want that damn son of mine to suffer the same fate." Hitoshi rambled with malicious intent and made his first move pulling a kunai from his pocket and throwing it at the pink haired girl as she became paralyzed by the mans deathly chakra. Kakashi quickly moved to save Sakura, he dashed in front of his team mate. Using the back of his hand he swatted the oncoming kunai knife like a fly.

"Very nice I see you have a second pet." Hitoshi growled and in an instant ran at the tow driving his fist into kakashi gut throwing both kakashi and Sakura into a nearby tree. The silver haired man shivered as he felt the demons chakra pulsate thought his body damaging many of his internal organs. The shaken kakashi regained himself and stood back up.

"kakashi are you ok" Sakura spoke from the ground as she to attempted to stand. Although she had not gotten the full brunt of the attack she received some effects. Her left wrist had been broken and she probably had a few fractured bones.

"Hes so fast I didn't see him coming till it was too late. Can my sharingan keep up with that speed." kakashi mumbled to himself " Sakura stay out of the way." He added in a hushed tone, pushed the girl behind a tree and reviled his sharingan. Hitoshi had already moved on forgetting about the masked man. He steadily walked towards the taunted girl. she stood in a ready position appearing strong but you could tell she just wanted to scream.

"I'm not finished." kakashi spoke. The red eyed man changed his gaze annoyed by this man he flashed him a grave glare.

"So you have the amazing sharingan. I will warn you it cant keep up with me." In a blink Hitoshi had thrown 3 more kunai one at Sayomi who had fallen to her knees and the other two at kakashi. The first was easily dodged and the second grazed his right shoulder. "That was close kakashi though to himself as he watched in slow motion as the kunai darted past him.

Hitoshi took the offensive and moved quickly towards Kakashi and in a split second changed direction to slashed him down the back. kakashi predicting Hitoshi's moves made a hand singe and his body was instantaneously replaced by a log. Kakashi moved briskly among the trees looking for an attack plan. He pulled 3 shuriken from his pocket and threw them in shadow of each other. Non hit but that didn't matter two had been equipped with a paper bomb. They blew in unison and Hitoshi was engulfed by its wrath. The blast created a tremble within the treas and covered the area in a temporary cover. kakashi descended into the fog. The dust dissipated swiftly and the two were facing off. Hitoshi began making hand sings and kakashi imitated them. A strange purple chakra emulated from Hitoshi's hands and kakashi realized that he was preforming a Kekkei Genkai and he could copy no longer. In a counter he created his lightning blade and the two ran at each other full force.

"STOP!" Sayomi's voice rang loud and the irritated dust once agen rose with a sudden rush of frozen air. Kakashi's attack hit. The bones in his arm cracked and his muscles seemed to burst from the sudden impact on a foreign solid object. Whatever he hit was far harder than a human body.

"Did I get him... no I don't think so." kakashi mumbled in pain as he shifted his bleeding fist on the invisible solid wall.

The dust settled and kakashi stared in amazement as his enemy had been struck and his attack had been blocked. The masked man puled his acking hand from the wall. His lightning blade only dented this strange ice defense.

Kakashi looked around noticing the once green grass and trees around the two had been striped of there green and left as dried out dead stems as if a sudden dessert was formed. The plans most needed water had been stolen completely to create a thin layer of ice in front of him as well as thin needle like Projections to impale Hitoshi from the soft ground beneath his feet. kakashi turned to Sayomi, slouching over on her kneed with her hands placed firmly on the ground; she was the crater of this crystal ice shield.

Crimson water leaked from the mans body his eyes tarnished with the look of fright, Hitoshi's cold body proofed and was replaced by a water clone which splashed over in defeat.

Kakashi griped his paining right arm.

"How ... you were able to completely block my attack." Kakashi mumbled as he stared at the girl in disbelief.

"Your so stupid if ... if I hadn't ... you would be dead." she said in a virile tone and stared at the ninja before her.

"Maybe if you were a little softer I would still have use of my right arm!" Kakashi yelled back at the girl in annoyance. Her face dulled from his unexpected response.

"Sorry." She spat. The sound of icing water found the two. Hitoshi's Water clone began to freeze and take his former shape.

"Oh no hes figure it out... this is bad" Sayomi spoke under he breath. She swiftly came to her feet. Making an elegant spin the ice spread thinner around them sealing them in an ice bubble. Hitoshi's water clone rose and then shattered like shards of broken glass. The shards floated for a second and then went on their assault they flew in every direction on the two. Hitting the walls of Sayomi's ice shield repeatedly crating a frantic clashing sound. The ice began to crack as Sayomi's chakra began to faultier.

Naruto © Kishimoto Hitteki

Story and Original Cast © Nicole Waller


	5. Chapter 5

tragic moment.

part: 5

"I ... It's to much I..." She began in a stressed tone.

"Sayomi, can I do anything…?"

"I know I'm, damn I can't" She yelled again when strange markings began forming over her body ewsing from her right eye. "I need just a little more ..." she quieted her tone and tightly shut both eyes as the vicious markings ran rapid over her left side.

"Curse marks. This is Orochimaru's work." Kakashi spoke and frowned at the though. Sayomi chuckled, "No. its not."

This is turning into an eventful day. Kakashi thought and watched as a red glow seemed to burn through the girls closed eye lids. With each passing second Sayomi's power seemed to increase like she was taking the chakra energy from the dead ground that lie at there feet.

Calming herself with a deep breath she brought her hands together and made several quick hand sines. With a loud thunderous bang the shield heated and imploded on its self. Each shining ice shard instantly melted along with her powerful chakra. Sayomi took a few breaths. A small stream of blood slid down her left arm, a few chakra points must have still been blocked from the incident the night before and had burst through the skin from the build up of chakra pressure.

"It's over" a familiar voice was heard, falling from above Hitoshi's fell and a metallic kinai sliced into Sayomi's gut, a perfect shot to the kidney and a fatal blow. Striped of chakra she could not muster up the strength to avoid his attack. Hitoshi's satisfied expression grew of shock as a stream of blood left his parted grinning lips. Sayomi had taken him with her. Shaking she pulled a jagged ice sword from the mans stomach.

"You Damn girl." he muttered in discontent. Stumbling like a drunk man he backed away from his dying opponent. Making a short hand sine he disappeared.

Placing a blood drenched hand on the thin handle of the kinai Sayomi began removing the shining object. She coughed and blood began flowing from her mouth her body was drowning itself. Taking a deep breath she riped the weapon from her body. The knife hit the floor with a heavy clank.

"That will keep him away for a wile" the girl coughed gripping her bleeding stomach. The Blood ran heavily from her body. "I think it's over... for now." speaking in a feverish huff she fell to the soft dirt ground. Kakashi still looked at her in shock and disbelief. The Kaito Clan disappeared millenniums ago and yet he had just been witness to an amazing display of there highly crafted jutsu.

"Hey are ... you... "He started and began towards the fallen girl. Kakashi placed his warm hand on Sayomi's shoulder.

"Lets get you to a medical center ok." He spoke compassionately.

"O-k" she accepting his help. Placing his arm around the girl he began to raise her from the ground when there came a loud pitter patter of approaching paws on the cores ground. Two giant dogs jumped from the brush. Both seemed to be wolfs or some kind of demon dog. Both draped in silver fir, The first had a mouth covered in blood and the second had distinct crystal eyes.

Nether seemed to slow and continued charging towards Kakashi and the dying Sayomi. A loud growl escaped the firsts mouth as he snapped at Kakashi's chest barely giving him time to doge, missing Kakashi's neck he grabbed hold of his green vest. At the same instant the second bit at kakashi countenance, a crimson jaw closed around his face and teeth snapped shut. Silence consumed the area as if time had stopped growing to tired to continue. Warm breath rushed over kakashi's decisive visage. For some reason the second dog halted his attack just centimeters from the masked mans features. The dog stared madly at him reveling a honorific fate through his glazed blind eyes.

"Stop it." Sayomi spoke and pushed her cooling body up into a slumped sitting position. Both dogs moved slowly towards the girl and she slumped back down to the ground. The second dog licked gently at her deep wound in a sing of affection and concern for the girls wellbeing.

"Is she dying" a sincere voice spoke and Sakura came out from hiding with a face becoming drenched in tears.

"Ge- get?" Sayomi shuddered as she looked up with hope at the shining white dog. A silver tear rolled down her cooling cheek the dog gently licked it from her face.

"Don't speak" The dog spoke his voice was soft and soothing "Roka go!" The second dog added and looked up at the first dog as if his blind eyes were a disguise weakness, and the first dog - Roka - swiftly disappeared through the trees.

Kakashi looked down at the dying woman who's skin began whitening to the same fragile women he had met back at the center tower.

"yes she is" kakashi spoke and lifted the girl. "we need to hurry" he finished.

"Hey Sakura" a familiar voice called out from behind.

Naruto © Kishimoto Hitteki

Story and Original Cast © Nicole Waller

new names, here are the meanings:  
Kaito - big dipper of the ocean  
Roka - white crest of the wave


	6. Chapter 6

tragic moment.

part: 6

"Hahah yeah I found them."

"Alright Naruto!"

"Saskue hey, are you alright you look pail?"

"What happened here..."

"Ill explain later..." Their words echoed closely in Sayomi's mind as her vision blurred and her world slowly became encumbered by darkness.

"I'm not ready to die not yet" The fragile woman spoke randomly. looking to the sky she drifted into the black abyss.

The presumptively ting of a heart regulator pulled Sayomi from her caliginous sleep. Eyes flashing open she observed the stale white of a hospitable room. The of white tile floor creaked as feet walked up and down the hall beyond the silver sliding door. Every sharp sound was toucher. The door softly opens and Kakashi entered the room, right arm thick with bandaging, having taken incredible damage had been carefully tended to tightly wrapped with white gauze. .

"How are you feeling?" He asks as if he was reciting the words from a mantel. His face was calm but his eyes seemed to be angered by something.

"If feeling totally numb is ok then I'm doing great." She spoke sarcastically after a few moments, teasing the mans already irritated expression "What are you doing her anyway?" she added as her voice turned heavy and monotone.

"Tsunade sent me over to see how you were doing." Sayomi looked to the man standing at her bed side.

"Tsunade?" she asked with a questionable expression.

"yes she is the leaf villages kage."

"Kage hu? for the village hidden in the leaves" Sayomi's face became slum and she looked back to the ceiling

"Do you know her?" Kakashi asked after a few second of tinging silence.

Sayomi chuckled and closed her eyes. A few more seconds passed and not a word was mentioned the heart regulator even seemed to hesitate before releasing it's harsh chime announcing the girls steady heart beat. The door creaked open again and a nurse entered.

"hello nice to see you are awake." The lady spoke in a curious cute voice breaking the awkward silence "Kakashi has already singed your release papers and you're free to go as of 12 noon tomorrow" The woman continued with a loving smile. Sayomi looked to the the masked man.

"Since when did you take the roll of my mother." Kakashi chuckled.

"I have been assigned as your temporary care taker since I will be out of commission for a week thanks to you. Ill be back tomorrow at noon to pick you up." kakashi spoke and quietly left the room.

"Isn't that sweet hes agreed to take care of you." The nurse spoke with disgusting happiness "your so lucky!" She added and left.

This can't be happening its not like I can just start over here, ... or can I? Sayomi's thoughts drifted. Perhaps I can its not like my village, ... or even my clan would care if I disappeared. "You will never find peace you are a sin." Heavy words drifted from shadow faced people among the girls fragile memory's. "Go away get out ... get out... GET OUT" Sayomi woke with a shock.

"Only a dream ... thats good." Sayomi sat up and pressed her fingers to her eyes. "Its still dark but it must be morning." She mumbled to herself.

The girl carefully stepped out of bed, the cold tile floor sent chills though her tender body. She pulled the needle that was supplying her with nutrition from her arm and removed the heart regulator from her finger causing it to make an annoying beeeeeeeppppp noise before going dead silent. Moving across the room she began making her way to the window. The sun was just peaking over the brick roof tops of the the village. The window created a rather loud sound of wood rubbing agents wood as she pushed the old thing wide open to step out onto the pleated overhang of the 2nd floor roof. Its cold too she though as she rested her body on the wall to the right of the open window and watched the glowing yellow sun rise flooding the sky with rich reds and oranges. The fresh morning air soothed Sayomi's worried mind allowing her tired body to once again drift back to sleep.

Naruto © Kishimoto Hitteki  
Story and Original Cast © Nicole Waller


End file.
